A Better Love
by blugrashopr2004
Summary: Quinn is ready to take her relationship with Chloe to the next step, but an unexpected arrival of her ex-girlfriend (Rachel) may interfere with her plans. A slight Pitch Perfect crossover. (Quinn/Chloe) but (Quinn/Rachel endgame)
1. The Proposal

**A Better Love**

Summary: Quinn is ready to take her relationship with Chloe to the next step, but an unexpected arrival of her ex-girlfriend may interfere with her plans.

A/N: When I came up with the idea, Quinn and Rachel were going to end up together. Now that I written a couple chapters, I am undecided. Either way I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

For anyone reading my other story, Bloom, i'm definitely going to finish it. Please be patient with me.

Pairings: Quinn/Chloe, Santana/Brittany, Quinn/Rachel

**Chapter 1 - The Proposal**

In her past, it seemed like drama loved to follow her around. But now, she was 28 years old and everything in her life was finally going in the right direction. It was unusual feeling for Quinn. She had an amazing career. She had just became editor-of-chief of GQ Magazine. She has been in love with her girlfriend for almost 3 years. Her relationship with her mother was stronger than ever. And her best friend finally had time to visit her in New York.

She would never admit it to Santana, partly because the girl would kick her ass for being too mushy, but she miss the Latina more than she care to admit. After her best friend decided to open a cosmetic practice down in Miami, she was now splitting her time between New York and Florida.

That's who she was meeting now. When she heard her friend was going to be in town, she couldn't wait to tell her that she was planning to propose to Chloe.

When she walked in their favorite sushi restaurant, her eyes immediately found Santana's. She couldn't control the smile forming on her face as she caught sight of her newly tanned, slightly slender best friend.

"Are you not even going to stand up to greet your friend that you haven't seen in forever?" Quinn gave the Latina infamous raised eyebrow.

The brunette sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes as she stood up from her chair to reluctantly implement her friend's request.

"It's only been 3 months, Fabray. I knew you were going to turn into a spaz without me here to toughen you up." Santana replied whilst hugging Quinn.

The long time friends both took their seat and ordered their drink after they separated from the embrace.

"Look at you looking all tan and tropical. How's business down there?" Quinn smiled with a proud look on her face.

"I booked for the next 6 months of girls wanting the knockers enhanced. It's a different world in Florida. These girls are crazy. You wouldn't believe some of the stories I've heard from these girls."

"I bet. I still can't believe you partner up with Sebastian Smythe." Quinn shook her head.

"He's talks a lot of bullshit, but he's a great surgeon and probably one of the few people who can get up with my wit." Santana shrugged.

"Have you seen B already?" Quinn asked.

"Do you really think I would see you before I saw my girlfriend, who has a smoking hot body that I haven't been able to touch in 3 months?" Santana scoffed and sipped on her water the waiter just brought her. "Get over yourself, Fabray. Brits and I have needs."

Quinn rolled her eyes and smile at the same time at her friends antics.

"So where is she?" Quinn asked.

"She had a class." Santana answered with a proud look on her face.

Brittany was always happiest when she was able to teach dance to others, adults, children, teenagers, it didn't matter to the blonde as long as they were willing to learn.

Quinn nodded her in acknowledgement as she takes a moment before she reveals her news to her best friend.

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

Quinn shock her head. "Miami hasn't change you."

"Stop stalling. What's going on?" Santana asked.

"I'm going to do it. Tonight." Quinn watched Santana face for any reaction. "At your welcome back party actually.

"Do what?" Santana asked confused. "I know you had sex with Chloe. You guys been together for 3 years. How is my favorite redhead?"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She's fine. We're great. Amazing actually." Quinn reached into her purse to reveal a little black box and slowly slid it across the table to Santana.

Santana gave her an amused smile. She slowly opened the box which held a 3 carat vintaged style engagement ring. Santana turn in hands to inspect all the angles.

"As much as I love blondes, I have to decline your offer." She shut the lid and handed back to Quinn.

"Come on, S. What do you think?" Quinn sat anxiously for her friends answer. She knew the Latina would give her her honest opinion.

Santana paused to study the blonde, delaying herself on purpose just to annoy her friend. This part of her friendship was the part that she enjoyed the most. She felt like she had the upper hand which was an usual feeling because Quinn was always more the leader than she was.

"I better be your maid of honor." Santana said.

Quinn sighed in relief.

"I need some wine." She said as she picked up her menu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Before Quinn opened the door to her apartment, she took a moment to compose herself. She didn't realize she would be this nervous to propose. The red-head can always tell when she kept something from her, so Quinn decide to work extra hours so she could avoid herself slipping out of character.

When she walked into the apartment she shared with Chloe, she immediately was surrounded by wonderful aroma of the red-heads cooking.

"Hey babe," Chloe called out as she heard the front door open.

"Hey," Quinn replied. She put her bag down and stood back watching Chloe cook. She had such grace and confident that Quinn loved about her.

"Would you quit staring at me and help me stir please. Our guests will be here in an hour." Chloe said without turning around.

Quinn smiled at being caught and made her way to the kitchen. She stood behind Chloe and slowing warped her arm around the other girls waist, giving her a slight squeeze. Chloe smiled intertwining her hands with the ones on her stomach and leaned into the embrace, resting her head on Quinn's.

"I love you." Quinn whispered. Chloe smiled when she felt the blonde's lip on her neck.

"I love you, too."

Quinn continued her assault on the redhead's neck, making Chloe release a small giggle causing Quinn's heart flutter. She would never be tired of that sound.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for a quickie." Chloe joked as she turned around in the blonde's arms, resting their foreheads against one another.

Quinn felt this was the right time. She had planned to do it when everyone was here and make a big announcement. But holding Chloe in her arms and staring into her eyes, she realize this was the perfect moment. Before everyone came over and all the crazy starts to happen, which she knows her friends are capable of. She wanted this to be their moment without everyone watching them.

"What? You look serious, babe."

Quinn smiled at the redhead's concern. She leaned forward for a quick kiss to ease her girlfriend.

"Marry me?" Quinn slowly brought the little black box into Chloe's view.

"Oh my god," Chloe was shocked.

Quinn opened the box to reveal the ring. Chloe had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes." Chloe answered before capturing Quinn's lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

"So, I'm guessing by the look of Chloe's face and the ring she's showing off, you went ahead and propose before everyone got here." Santana stood next to her friend who was watching her fiancé talking all the friends about the proposal.

"I figure some way you would kill the moment and embarrass me if I did it in front of all of our friends. Or Aubrey would start singing or chastise me that I was proposing wrong," Quinn replied still not taking her eyes of Chloe, who felt eyes on her and gave Quinn a small smile before turning back to her conversations with her friends.

"Good call." Santana clinked their wine glasses together.

"She looks so happy." Quinn observed.

Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"I know I didn't say much at the restaurant, but she's perfect for you. I'm really happy for you guys. I haven't seen you this happy since..."

"Don't start with that shit, S" Quinn stopped her knowing exactly what she was thinking. "I just got engaged. There's no reason to bring up the past."

"Fine." Santana held up her arms in defeat.

"I'm glad your here, S" Quinn said genuinely.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Santana saw Chloe and her best friend Aubrey making their way towards her and Quinn.

"Hey, Santana." Chloe threw her arms around the surprised brunette for a bone crunching hug. It was obvious that the redhead is already drunk.

"Good to see you Chloe" Santana said returning the hug.

"Where's Brit?" Chloe asked when she pulled away and stood by her finance who immediately put her arm around her waist to help steady the girl.

"I think she was talking to someone from her dance class."

"Hey Santana" Aubrey finally spoke up.

When Chloe and Quinn started dating, Santana quickly realize that Aubrey had a huge crush on her. It sometimes made her awkward to be around.

"Hey Aubrey, it's good to see you." Santana replied politely which cause the taller blonde to smile. She was hot, Santana would admit, but she was so in love with Brittany.

"Congratulations, Quinn," Aubrey turned to the other blonde when she realize the situation started getting awkward.

"Thanks Aubrey."

"What a day for Chloe, huh? She gets engaged to the perfect girlfriend who has an amazing job and she got an her first big celebrity client."

Quinn frowned. I guess with all the excitement of the engagement, Chloe forgot to tell her about her day.

"That's amazing baby. I'm so proud of you." Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Congrats, Chloe." Santana raised her glass. "So who is the big client."

"You know I can't tell you that, Santana. It's confidential." Chloe said.

"Oh come on. I'll tell you all the celebrities that had a boob job with me. Selena Gomez. She's young but she got a lot of work done." Santana argued.

Knowing that she really shouldn't say, but these 4 girls were her best friend in the world. And she was also a little drunk.

"I shouldn't say."

"You don't have to baby. Santana's just being a jerk." Quinn tried to get Santana to back off.

"Oh come on, Q. We all been friends for three years now."

"I'm kind of curious, myself." Aubrey admitted.

"Aubrey." Chloe chastise.

"What? I work with you. I think I have the right to know."

"Chloe, we all work with celebrities. I do their boobs, Quinn puts them on her magazine and you guys design their house. We're not going to blab it to everyone." Santana argued.

"Okay. Okay, you guys. She's not that well known, but she's is around this area."

Quinn, Santana, and Aubrey waited in anticipation for Chloe's reveal.

"She's the next big broadway star, Rachel Berry."

Quinn and Santana stood there frozen in shock. Aubrey jumped in joy and hugged Chloe in congratulation.

"You guys, why aren't you excited." Aubrey asked when she realized she was the only one congratulating Chloe.

Quinn didn't know how to react. Her fiancé was going to design the interior of her ex-girlfriend house, who she hasn't seen in 10 years.

She could hear Santana started laughing and Chloe and Aubrey staring at her with concern. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe.

Before she knew it all that sushi she had early, ended up on her beautiful wood floors along with her brand new Jimmy Choo's shoe.

0000000000000000000000000000000

10 years ago

"So, that's it Quinn? You're just going to walk away,just like that." Rachel said crying.

"I always feel like second choice to you." Quinn replied.

"I don't have any feelings for Finn, okay?" Rachel tried.

"Don't lie to me, he was always your fantasy. I can understand. When I dated him I felt the same way, until I realized how immature and moronic he was. But I get it. He's someone that you can put on your arm when you have a premiere. With me, it's just too many questions." Quinn said calmly.

She had caught Finn sneakingly kiss her girlfriend at graduation and she just couldn't help but let her insecurities get the best of her. Worse when Rachel decided not to mention it to her. She had also been thinking how hard it would be for them to make this work when they were going to be in two different states.

"Quinn, please don't leave."

"I wish you can see how amazing you are. You don't need me or Finn."

"That's not true, I need you, I love you." Rachel feel to the floor.

Quinn fought all her instinct to wrap her arms around the tiny brunette.

"I head up to Yale with my mom, tomorrow morning. I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you good luck with Juilliard."

"I love you." Rachel said defeated knowing that the blonde won't change her mind.

"I love you too. Maybe one day, there might be a good time for us. But not now." Quinn said before she walked out of the brunette's room and her life.

When she made it into her car, she started sobbing. She knew this was the best decision she could make. She decide not to be a distraction for Rachel when she was in New York and wanted the girl to pursue her dreams without her in the way.

That was the last time she saw Rachel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quinn woke up with a huge headache and reached over to the other side of the bed to feel an empty space where her fiancé should be. Slowly sitting up Quinn found aspirin and a glass a water waiting for her. Under the glass with a note from Chloe.

_Sorry I had to leave but Rachel called and moved up our meeting because something came up on her schedule._

_Love you, _  
_Your Fiancé_

Quinn groaned and flopped back in bed in frustration. This is not good. This what she wanted to avoid, she pray that the two girls don't find out about each other before she got a chance to tell Chloe about it.

She searched for her phone to call her best friend.

"God, you still can't hold your liquor." Santana answered on the first ring. "Do you realize it's like 12:30 in the afternoon, Fabray?"

"Shut up, Chloe is having a meeting with Rachel right now." Quinn said as she started getting dressed.

"Calmed down, they won't find out about each other. They're working, it's not like they're going to go over every aspect of their life." Santana said.

"I know that. But it's me. This always happens to me. Bad things alway happen to me." Quinn panicked as she failed to get her jeans on.

"God, you're still a narcissists."

"Just stop okay. I'm freaking out. I never told Chloe about Rachel. I didn't think I had to. I mean I know we all live in New York, but with a billion people here I never thought they run into each other and I definitely didn't think that Chloe decorating her house. How weird is that? My fiancé is designing my ex-girlfriend house. Everything was good in my life, I knew something like this was going to happen." Quinn rambled trying again to get her legs in right.

"God Rachel is in your life again and you start rambling like her." Santana scoffed.

"Fuck you. Be serious." Quinn yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with this jeans."

"Calmed down, psycho." Santana yelled back. "This is the first meeting. I doubt they would be talking about you. They don't even know about each other. So when Chloe gets home, you'll tell her about Rachel. About your past. She probably won't be as mad if she had to hear it from Rachel, a stranger she just met. She'll be grateful she heard it from you first."

"Okay, you're right." Quinn said finally calmed down and sat in the edge of the bed.

"You should were your dresses instead of jeans, they make you look more innocent than you really are." Santana said after awhile.

Quinn frowned and hung up.

Fuck her life.

000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Please let me know if I should continue. I promise there will me more interaction between Quinn and Chloe and Quinn and Rachel as well.


	2. The Dinner Party

A Better Love

A/N: I apologize for any incorrect grammar and spelling.

Chapter 2

_3 years ago_

_"I can't believe I'm 25 years old and already getting a divorce." Aubrey cried._

_Chloe tried to comfort and calm her friend down. _

_She had rushed over to Louie's Bar after Aubrey had called her and told her she caught her husband cheating on her. She knew Frank was a bastard._

_"You're too good for him, Aubrey." Chloe trying to soothe the blonde._

_"Like my dad always said,"If they can't see what's right in front of them, pack your bags." _

_Chloe frowned in confusion. She would never understand or how to respond to anything Aubrey's dad has told her._

_"Screw it, Can I get a shot of tequila?" _

_Aubrey waved the bartender over._

_"Oh no, sweetie we're not in Cancun." Chloe said trying to get Aubrey to change her mind. "Maybe a vodka cranberry or water?" _

_"No, Chloe, I need this." Aubrey waved her off._

_"I don't think the answer here is to get wasted, let's just try to relax." Chloe tried again._

_"Do you see how pathetic I am? I know everyone thinks I'm a bitch but I'm not." Aubrey said accept her drink from the bartender._

_"Of course, not sweetie. Nobody thinks that." _

_Chloe cringed as she watched Aubrey throw back her drink. It looks like tonight was going to be one of those nights. She had to let Aubrey unwind and make sure she didn't get into any trouble._

_"This would never happen to you. You're gorgeous, sweet and bubbly. Anyone would be a fool to let you go, but me..." Aubrey rambled._

_"That's not true. Frank was just an asshole. You didn't do anything wrong. You deserve way better than that prick." Chloe said._

_"I am done with men. Maybe I should be a lesbian like you Chloe."_

_"Actually, I don't really classified myself as a lesbian. I only been with one girl..." Chloe argued but she notice her friend wasn't even paying attention to her and was staring at something or someone across the bar._

_"Oh, she's pretty." _

_Aubrey ignoring Chloe as she spotted a blonde talking to a brunette across the bar. She stood up and made her way towards them before Chloe could react._

_"Oh no," Chloe ran to intercept Aubrey before she embarrass herself or worse get beat up by these girls._

_0000000000000000_

_"I can't believe you are assistant editor for GQ, before you know it you'll become the editor in chief one day." Santana told Quinn having all the faith in the world in her longest friend. Quinn will always strive to be on top. It was in her nature. _

_The two friends were out celebrating Quinn's promotion._

_"It will be years before I make it that far." Quinn said raising her drink to Santana's. "Thank you though, S. It means a lot." _

_"Hey I know you'll be awesome. One day they'll even take away G and it would just be Q magazine."_

_"Hey girls," Aubrey interrupted the long time friends._

_"We were in the middle of something, and I am not in the mood to be hit on right now by a sloppy drunk sorority girl," Santana sneered._

_"I'm so sorry, my friend is drunk and she's had awful day." Chloe tried apologizing finally catching up with Aubrey but not soon enough to prevent the interaction. _

_Santana raised on unamused eyebrow and the girls._

_"Stop Chloe, I can take care myself." Aubrey said trying to stand on her own brushing Chloe's hand away from her. "I wasn't hitting on you, señorita. I was trying to talk to your friend here." _

_"She's not interested." Santana replied._

_"What? She can't answer for herself." Aubrey spat back._

_"Oh my god, Aubrey stop please." Chloe said embarrassed._

_"Look, I'm not going to tell you again. Back off..." Santana took a step towards the intoxicated girl._

_"S, stop." Quinn got in the middle of the drunk girl and Santana before the situation blew up._

_"I'm so sorry, she's not normally like this. She's not even into girls." _

_Chloe was trying to pull her friend towards the door. Quinn watched the redhead struggling with her friend who was fighting to get loose and Chloe was having trouble getting a good hold of her._

_"You should take your friend home." Santana suggested trying to keep her cool._

_"I'll go home when I want. And what I want right now is to talk to your friend." Aubrey spat._

_"Aubrey! Stop!" _

_Chloe's night was definitely turning out bad. _

_Quinn stood slightly in front of Santana in case the Latina decides to over-react and hurt the other blonde. She definitely did not want to make a big scene and be once again thrown out of another bar because of Santana's short temper. _

_She looked at the struggling redhead who was having a hard time containing her intoxicated friend. She could definitely relate. There were plenty of times when Santana had managed to get herself in the same state the tall blonde was in. She had to play the same role Chloe was currently in. She couldn't help but sympathize with her._

_"It's okay, S." Quinn silently asking her to calm down and go along with her. _

_Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn was being nice, a characteristic she developed in college and something she would never get use to. She was always use to the HBIC in high school._

_"Well, Aubrey and Chloe, I'm Quinn and this is Santana." Quinn introduced charmingly._

_Chloe was so embarrassed. Of course her friend had to choose the prettiest girls in the bar._

_Santana watched as Chloe face was flushed. The Latina could already see she was already smitten by Quinn. She would never understand how easy and flawless Quinn can charm everyone. She makes it seem so effortless._

_"Can I buy you a drink?" Aubrey smiled at Quinn before she smirked victoriously in Santana's direction, who in returned scoffed and rolled her eyes._

_"We already got drinks." Quinn raised our glass to the blonde. "But there's this cafe I know around the corner that's opened where we can sit and get some coffee."_

_Chloe gave her an appreciate smile when she realize what the blonde was doing. _

_"That sounds great." Aubrey smiled in victoriously._

_"Well, You girls have fun. I'll see ya Q," Santana said finishing her drink. "I'm sure Brit is waiting for me."_

_"Tell Britt I missed her tonight." Quinn requested. Unfortunately the other blonde had a late rehearsal and couldn't help them celebrate._

_Santana nodded._

_"Congrats again." She said before she left the bar._

_0000000000000000_

_"So what were you celebrating?" Chloe asked the blonde. _

_On their way to the cafe, Aubrey stopped at a nearby alley way because she started to feel sick. _

_"A job promotion." Quinn answered. _

_"Do you think she needs help?"_

_Quinn could only cringed when she heard what was slapping on the pavement._

_"Oh she does this a lot. Trust me you don't want to be anywhere near her. She can't control it. And it gets everywhere." Chloe said nonchalantly as she absentmindedly rubbed her arms when she felt a slight chill._

_"Here," Quinn took of her jacket and offered it to the redhead._

_"Oh no, I couldn't do that to you." Chloe waved her hands stopping the blonde's offer._

_"I don't mind. And you seem to have your hands full taking care of your friend, but you deserved someone looking out for you as well."_

_"Thank you," Chloe accepted to coat and couldn't help herself as she instantly relaxing from the warmth and refreshing scent of the blonde._

_"No problem." _

_"So what do you do?"_

_"I work for GQ Magazine." Quinn answered._

_"That's great. Congratulations. Sorry we crashed your celebration." _

_"It's fine. I rather like talking to you than getting trashed at the bar." Quinn flirted causing the redhead to blush. _

_"So why was today awful for you friend, if you don't mind me asking?" Quinn inquired._

_"She caught her husband with another woman and is divorcing that douche bag. I think this is great news because he was such an asshole to her, but I can't tell her that."_

_"Right. Never tell your friend that you were right all along when it turns out you were in fact right. I'm sorry to hear about that." Quinn said genuinely. _

_"She's never done this. Picking a girl up at the bar. She's not even gay. But thank you for helping me getting her out of the bar. I can't imagine what else she would have done." Chloe said not knowing what was going in her friend's head tonight and thankful that Quinn was cool about._

_"No problem." _

_The two girls fell into comfortable silence came as the wanted for the blonde to empty her stomach on the concrete._

_Quinn was stealing glances at the redhead and Chloe would blush when she her eyes would lock with those hazel eyes. _

_"What about you?" Quinn said taking a step forward._

_"What?" Chloe asked shyly as she notice Quinn was standing closer to her than before._

_"Are you involved with anyone?" Quinn whispered as she was leaning closer to the redhead._

_Chloe's heart was fluttering when she realize that Quinn was going to kiss her. She couldn't help herself as she stared at the blonde's lips. She slowly shakes her head and closes her eyes anticipating the blonde's move. She can fell the blonde soft breath on her face._

_"Wait Aubrey likes you." Chloe whispered trying to think straight._

_"Like you said she doesn't even like girls. And I think you are absolutely gorgeous." Quinn smiled. _

_She let her hands fall to Chloe's waist holding loosely on the her own coat that she gave the redhead to pull her close to her body so there was no space between them. She let her head fall slightly capturing Chloe's upper lip. She moan at how soft her lips were. She smile when she felt Chloe responding as the redhead's cold hands came up to cup her face. _

_Chloe's hand was in tangled in the blonde's hair pulling her closer. Quinn didn't have to ask permission as she slipped her tongue into Chloe's willing mouth causing a muffled moan to escape. Quinn pushed her gently against the wall to kiss her deeper losing herself in the kiss. She let go of the redhead's lips and leaned her forehead against Chloe's as she tried to control her breathing. She bite her lip before she dived back in for another taste._

_"Chloe, I feel awful." _

_Quinn and Chloe pulled apart quickly when they heard Aubrey walking towards them. Quinn's eyes followed the redheads tongue as she lick her lips tasting the blonde. She instantly became addicted to the redhead's lips and definitely wanted more._

_End Flashback_

000000000000000000

Present

Chloe pulled up to the construction site in the east village of Manhattan were she was meeting Rachel Berry for the first time. She stepped out of the cab and she recognized the brunette, who was on the sidewalk talking to her assistant.

"Miss Berry?" Chloe called out to get her attention as the brunette was facing away from her.

Rachel stop her conversation and turn to where she heard her name being called.

"Chloe, right?" Rachel asked as she reached out to shake the other girls hand.

"Yes, nice to meet. I'm really excited to be working with you on this project."

"Well I was really impress by your portfolio. I really wanted a personal relationship with the designer because I should warn you I'm very particular about my things and heard you were the girl for the job." Rachel said.

"Well thank you for even considering me. I'm going try to make this process as easy and less stressful for you while giving you a beautiful home that you have in vision."

"Let's go upstairs and do a walk through of the house." Rachel smiled already liking the other girl's enthusiasm.

"That sounds great."

000000000000000000000

Quinn sighed, straighten out the imaginary wrinkles on her dress before she knock on the door of her best friend's apartment.

"Hey, here's the wine Brittany asked for." Quinn said when the door opened to reveal Santana.

"Am I early?"

Quinn raised an amused eyebrow at the Latina's disarray appearance. It was evident that the two were in the middle of having sex. Which the blonde was not surprised. The last time her fiends were separated for a long period of time, their reunion consisted of a two week sex fest.

Which was why Quinn was a little surprised on why Brittany has arrange a welcome back party the first day the Latina was back and the next day arranged a dinner party with her and Chloe. She just past it off on the blonde really miss the get togethers the four of them would have before Santana had to travel so often.

"Shut up. Where's Chloe?" Santana tried to segue way the conversation while subtly fixing her hair.

"She got caught up at work so she's going to be running a little late, and is that a hickey on your neck? Are you guys 15 again?"

Quinn walked in her friends apartment and hanging up her coat then headed for the kitchen.

"Imagine being away from Chloe for 3 months." Santana replied fixing her hair to cover up the hickey the blonde had pointed out.

"Yeah but a hickey?"

Santana glared at her.

"Just drop it."

Quinn held her hand out in surrender.

"Did you have chance to talk to Chloe yet?" Santana asked opening the wine that Quinn brought.

"No, I tried calling and texting but she replied with her being super busy today." Quinn said defeated.

Santana nodded understanding. The four of them had turned out very successful in their own right and oftentimes their schedule didn't always compute with one another.

"You know I had time to think about it today. I can't believe I'm saying this but you were right. I was being a little ridiculous. I shouldn't be stress at all. Whatever Rachel and I had was over 10 years ago. That's a decade. And I love Chloe and I love my life. Chloe would understand the reason I never brought up Rachel because it never mattered." Quinn said.

"I glad you feel that way." Santana smiled evilly.

"Why are you making that face." Quinn said scared.

"Unlike you and Chloe and despite me being away from my girlfriend for 3 months, Britt and I actually had time to talk to each other." Santana said.

"Please get to the point Santana." Quinn said not amused.

"Did you even ask yourself how Rachel could have got in contact with Chloe? I know how naive you are in trying to past this as a coincidence or the world is out to get you but Britt had a workshop with Rachel 2 weeks ago and they caught up and Rachel told Britt she was trying to find an interior designer for a house she just purchased in Manhattan and my girl recommended Chloe."

Quinn mouth gaped as she sat their in shock.

"Why didn't Brittany tell me this?" Quinn said a little hurt.

"Lately we've all been a little busy for each other." Santana said.

"Come on don't make me feel guilty about that, S." Quinn pleaded.

"Hey, I'm not pulling a guilt trip on you. I'm guilty as well. I have to travel to Florida for three months and I probably need to go back in a month to make sure Sebastian isn't having sex with all our male clients. I'm just saying we're not able to hang out and tell each other everything like we use to." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

Quinn agreed nodding her head and thinking about what her friend said. They were such a close net group of friends and now that their career has taking off, it limited the time they spent together. Quinn never realized it until this moment.

Santana took a sip of her wine and gave Quinn a moment to let the information sink.

"Look I hate to drop this on you last minute but Brittany also invited..."

The door bell rang before Santana could finished.

"Oh... That must be Chloe." Quinn put her glass of wine on the counter before heading towards the door excitingly. "Can you believe I proposed to her almost 24 hours ago and I finally get to see her."

"Wait.." Santana tried but it was hopeless as her blonde friend had already opened the door.

"Hey Bab..." Quinn heart dropped as she stood there shocked. Standing in front of her was the not her fiancée as she expected.

"Babe, You haven't called me that in years." Rachel smiled as she took advantage of Quinn's shocked frame and walked past her into the kitchen to greet Santana and Brittany.

"I wasn't..." Quinn tried to explained. As she closed the door and followed the petite brunette into the kitchen.

"I guess you were expected Chloe." Rachel said as she observed Quinn's surprised expression.

"Yeah." Quinn said slowly trying to take in the situation.

"Well, when your fiancée got done with me, she said she had to run back to the office to finished some paper work. So she should be here any minute." Rachel explained nonchalantly as Brittany finally came into the room.

"Hey Brittany." Rachel walked forward to give the dancer a hug. "Thank you so much for recommended Chloe. We had a great first day meeting. I think she's going to work out really well."

"Your welcome Rach. Chloe's the best. I know she'll take care of you." Brittany said before turn to greet the other blonde.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany greeted the stoic blonde. "You look pale."

"She's just in shocked, baby." Santana said handing Brittany her wine glass.

Quinn felt 3 pair of eyes staring at her, waiting for her response. Luckily she was saved by the bell.

"I'll get it." Quinn let out a uncharacteristic squeaked that cause her to receive weird looks from everyone in the room beside Rachel who was giving her an amused look. Quinn was shocked on how Rachel just walked in her with such ease and familiarity. She quickly walked back to the entrance way hoping to god that this time she opened the door she would see her fiancé.

"Hey sweetie," Chloe said as she saw Quinn on the other side of the door.

"Hey," Quinn stepped forward and pulled Chloe into a crushing hug.

Chloe was surprised by the abrupt hug, threw her arms around the blonde's neck, returning the embrace.

"What's going on." Chloe said still locked in the embrace.

"I haven't seen you since last night." Quinn said holding her even tighter.

"I know, I'm so sorry I had to run this morning..." Chloe was cut off by the blonde's lips.

"You don't have to apologize." Quinn said when she pulled away from the kiss to leaned their forwards together. She just wanted to breathe and Chloe presence always calms her down. She took a step back and pull the door close to the apartment so she could have a moment alone with Chloe before they went inside.

"What is it?" Chloe watched confused as Quinn closed the door. "Did Santana cook again? Her food is too spicy for me. I don't want to be rude and not eat..."

"No, no..that's not..." Quinn interrupted.

"You have that worried look on your face. What is it?" Chloe asked as she intertwined their fingers.

"Okay, um I don't know why I haven't told you this before but I didn't want to go in there without being honest with you and..."

"Is this about Rachel?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah."

"I know about Rachel. I know you guys dated in high school. That was 10 years ago. She's a friend of Brittany's and now she's a client of mine and I have no problem with."

Quinn looked confused.

"I feel like I'm in an alternate universe. I'm sorry I'm acting like a spaz. This is all hitting me at once. I mean in the last 24 hours my best friend comes back from Florida, we got in engaged and then Rachel shows up, someone I haven't seen in 10 years. It's a lot to take in." Quinn said.

Chloe smiled. In the 3 years they been together she has never seen Quinn at all flustered.

"I know baby. Just relax. It's just dinner."

"You are okay with this?" Quinn asked with bewilderment. "Chloe, I don't want you to ever be uncomfortable. We can leave, S and Britt would understand."

"You and Rachel were the past. I know you love me and we're getting married. I trust you, Quinn." Chloe said as she pressed her lips over Quinn's. She instantly felt the blonde relax in the kiss. Quinn was the first to pull away. She absentmindedly was rubbing her finger over the ring on Chloe's finger.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's face the music before Santana starts yelling in spanish and accuse us of having sex in her hallway."

Chloe pulled on the interlocked fingers towards the entrance of their friends apartment.

000000000000000000000000000

Quinn watched with distress as her fiancée and her ex-girlfriend socialize with ease as if they been friends forever.

Quinn had zoned out of the conversation and observed with bewilderment on how these two women were getting along so well.

Chloe was always friendly to everyone and didn't have a mean bone in her body but Rachel is the one surprising her tonight. She and Rachel didn't really exchange any words with each other since she greeted the little brunette at the door.

She was so in shocked that she didn't get the chance to take in diva's appearance. Rachel was still has beautiful has ever. The baby fat in her cheek has transform into an elegant structure. Her smile was still as radiant then she remembered. As she watched how the brunette threw her head back and laughed, Quinn felt the warmness inside her just from the familiar sound. It was like music to her ears.

As she loses herself staring at Rachel, she didn't realize there were 4 pair of eyes staring expectedly at her and the conversation at the table had stop.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Quinn asked catching Santana's smirk.

"Honey, Rachel asked you a question. Are you alright?" Chloe asked feeling Quinn's forward s if she was coming down with something. "You look a little warm."

Quinn grabbed Chloe's hand from her forehead and intertwined them under the dining table.

"I'm fine." Quinn gave her a smile to hopefully ease her worries.

"What was the question?" Quinn asked Rachel avoiding her eyes.

"I was just congratulation Chloe on your engagement and was wondering how you proposed?" Rachel asked softly that made Quinn make eye contact with the brunette. She caught a small shakiness of the brunette's voice that she was sure nobody else heard. She knew the brunette with silently berating herself even though nobody probably caught it but Rachel always love the control in her voice if not nothing else in her life.

"Umm... It wasn't grand proposal or anything. I went back and forth with a lot of ideas. I couldn't really come to a conclusion without being tacky or insincere."

Quinn was now looking at Chloe and tighten her grip on their interlocked fingers. It was strange and awkward telling your ex, who you thought you were going to end up with, how she proposed to another women.

"When I came home, I saw her in the kitchen, and I just felt so happy that I knew that all that matter was this feeling and I wanted to propose to her right then because that was the feeling I wanted to remember when I think about when we decided to join our lives together."

"Aww. Baby." Chloe swooned.

"That's so romantic." Brittany gushed.

"Gross."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course Santana would ruin the moment.

"And of course before Santana could come over and ruin one of the most important moment of my life."

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Rachel's face drop slightly but the brunette recover so quickly that she thought she imagined it.

"These two are the most cheesy people I ever met." Santana said.

"Santana, didn't you once wore a duck outfit to one of Brittany's student's 3rd birthday party." Quinn said.

"Shut it, Fabray."

"Alright guys." Chloe stopped the two immediately before it got quickly out of hand as they are know for. She watch as Brittany rubbed the Latina's arm in an effort to calm her which always works.

Rachel smiled as she felt a little bit nostalgia at the two friends spat insults at each other.

"She looked like Big Bird." Rachel heard Quinn muttered under breath. Rachel smiled as Quinn always wanted the last word. Chloe must have heard it as well Rachel thought as she caught the redhead giving Quinn a small playful nudge on her elbow for her cheap childish retort. Which cause Quinn to retaliate with a push of her leg to connect with Chloe's and started an all out footsies war under the dinner table.

Rachel turn her attention to Brittany as attempt to distract her from watching Quinn flirt with her fiancée . She felt she was intruding in on an intimate moment between the two. She couldn't help but experience a pain in her heart that she was not expecting. She thought all her feeling for the blonde has disappear in the last 10 years.

Her feelings for Finn were completely gone and she dated the dubious boy longer than she dated Quinn. That didn't stop Finn coming to New York when he got bored of his life in Lima and tried to romance the brunette only to get denied multiple of times. She felt that Finn only wanted her when he got bored or something in his life wasn't going right.

After Quinn, Rachel had a hand full of guys that she dated but none of them ever stuck long enough. None of them could hold her interest.

"Hey Rachel, I ran into Finn and Kurt the other day. Is Finn staying with you while he visits?" Brittany asked. She missed her old Glee friends.

Quinn stopped her movements as Brittany question got her attention.

"You still hang out with that douche?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn!" Chloe chastised.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Finn visits Kurt once in a blue moon and I'm cordial but in no way do I have any form of relationship with Finn romantically or platonically." Rachel answered.

"I'm glad we're finally in agreement about Finn but I was referring to Kurt." Quinn said.

Quinn and Kurt had never gotten along. Kurt still holds resentment from the Cheerio's since the whole slushy faze. He particular couldn't stand Quinn. She would never understand this because most of her slushy attacks were aim at Rachel who later forgave her and even dated her.

Even when Quinn, Santana, and Brittany change over a new leaf and join the Glee club, he still had this hateful attitude towards her. She would never understand nor does she care.

"Kurt is my best friend and has been since high school." Rachel replied.

Quinn rolled her eyes. All Kurt has done in high school was to steal Rachel's ambition and made her feel guilty about it everything she had accomplished. She remembered when Fancy Pants ran for school president and Rachel later decided to run against him and he tore her up about it.

"Whatever."

"What is your problem with Kurt?" Rachel asked. She also never understood in high school what her best friend and girlfriend constantly fought about.

"Nothing." Quinn said as she took a sip of her drink.

Brittany and Santana sat back and both sighed. They have been around Rachel and Quinn long enough to know when things were going to blow up.

Chloe sat back confused. She has never seen Quinn argue like this. She knows Quinn has held a lot back from her past from her and there was things she was aware of that the blonde had done and has regretted. She never thought that the details were important because she knew how kind hearted her Quinn is now and she could never imagine Quinn being a bully in school.

"How is porcelain?" Santana asked trying to break the tension.

She figures as long as Rachel and Quinn aren't communicating one on one, there were less chance of an argument to erupt.

"He's great. Thank you for asking Santana."

"Does any one want any dessert?" Brittany asked trying to break the tension. She looked around the table waiting for a response. Not receiving anything, started to clear the table.

"I'll help you babe." Santana said picking up a few items, leaving the three girls by themselves.

Quinn glared at Santana as the Latina followed her girlfriend to the kitchen. They were the only buffer she had between Rachel.

Hearing Finn and Kurt's name really irritates the blonde. Rachel thought maybe 10 years has passed and Quinn would let all that ridiculous bickering go but she has clearly mistaken.

Chloe was apprehensive of the situation. The tension between the ex-lovers was palpable enough to cut with a knife. From the conversation she had with her fiancée in the hall, Quinn had suggest that she would be the one to potentially be uncomfortable but it was the blonde who looked very unease at the moment.

"So, how long have you two love birds been together?" Rachel breaking her glare with the blonde.

"3 years." Chloe smiled.

"Hmmm." Rachel said pensively.

"What?" Quinn frowned. She didn't like her former lover's tone.

"Nothing." Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Have you set a date, yet? Or are you guys going to wait another 3 years?" Rachel asked trying to get under her ex-girlfriend's skin.

"Opposed to the minuscule time that you were engaged to a guy that feed you meat and also gave you a pig in Africa that you pay $2 a week to fatten it up to feed to an African family as christmas present and completely obliterated one of the most important fact about you?" Quinn spat back.

She wasn't going to sit here and let Rachel judge them. Rachel always brought the HBIC out of her.

"At least I wasn't the one who had a pregnancy scare my sophomore year." Rachel wasn't going to back down.

"But you did attempt to lose your virginity to your boyfriend because you thought it would improve your acting skills in a high school play like a cheap..."

"Quinn!" Chloe chastised thankfully stopping the blonde before she could say something really hurtful.

Silence filled the room and Quinn can feel both women staring daggers at her. Quinn felt guilt tug at her insides, regretting letting Rachel rile her up so easy.

"Well, we all made mistakes in high school. I'm glad you're not the same cold-hearted cheerleader." Rachel said snidely as she stood up from the table.

Quinn finally met Rachel's eyes and was surprised to see the tail end of Rachel's angry expression settle into hurt.

"I think I've out-welcomed my stay. Chloe I'll see you on Thursday to go over some more plans. It was good seeing you, Quinn." Rachel went into the kitchen to say her goodbyes to Brittany and Santana.

Quinn regretted her words when she saw the impact it had on Rachel. She didn't want to hurt her feelings. She watched the brunette walk out of the room, leaving her with her fiancée, who she can feel staring at her with a perplexity look on her face.

She didn't know what to say to Chloe.

"If your going to berate me then..."

"Who are you?" Chloe asked not recognizing this side of the blonde that she had witness tonight.

"I didn't mean to be hateful, but Rachel... started it." Quinn frowned to herself as the words came out of her mouth. She sounded like child.

"Very mature." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You need to apologize to her..."

"Absolutely not."

"And you need to get over the animosity you have towards. She is my client. And I'm predicting she's going to be in our life for awhile now, so I suggest you fix this." Chloe said sternly that Quinn rarely hears.

Quinn felt completely blindsided from the whole situation. She didn't know how to react and before she could stop herself she turned her residual anger at Rachel and the situation toward Chloe.

"You knew Rachel was my ex." Quinn accused.

"Is this a test? Why did you accept Rachel as one of your clients?" Quinn said as Chloe was staring at her with disbelief. "I proposed to you yesterday, and then your pulling this shit on me?"

"Who are you?" Chloe asked again not believing what Quinn was accusing her of.

Chloe stared at her fiancée incredulously shocked at what the blonde implying before she explained.

"I got a called from Rachel saying that she got my number from Brittany. It wasn't until today when I went into her apartment and notice a picture of her high school glee club that had my fiancée in it. That's how we found out about each other."

Quinn sat there with another wave of regret flowing inside her.

"I should have found out from you when I mention her name last night."

The two sat quietly for a moment.

"Chloe, I'm sor..."

"Save it." Chloe held her hand up to stop Quinn's apology.

"I'm going to stay at Aubrey's tonight."

"No, wait." Quinn tried.

"I've never seen this side of you, Quinn. This ugly, hateful person you were tonight. I feel that there's so much I don't know about you. Maybe we should think about this before we..."

"Don't say it, Chloe." Quinn warned.

Chloe looked down at her beautiful ring. She started crying when when she slowly pull the ring off and set it on the table.

The ring hitting the table was so loud in Quinn's ear.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said finally realizing there were tears on her face.

"I don't want to go through a marriage and find out little bit of these hidden secrets of you that your not willing to tell me beforehand. They only end up in divorces. So ask yourself, can be truthful to me and are you willing to share every aspect of your life with me? When you are ready I will gladly accept the ring back."

Quinn watched through her tears as her now ex-fiancée leaves the room. She can faintly heard the muffled sounds in the kitchen. She sat alone at the dining table blurry look at her abandon ring Chloe left, trying to figure out how this all happened.

She was engaged for less than 24 hours.

0000000000000000000000

A/N: Honestly, I've kind have had a hard time writing this story. I'll keep it going because I like the challenge of completing this although I might have lost some interest in it so the content might not be great.

Thank you for reading and please review, the motivation really inspires me to continue in a more timely manner.


	3. The Fall

A/N: This was so hard. But I wanted to but something up and I don't know if I can come up with a better way to write this. Hopefully you will get the idea of what is going on. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I blame Brittany."

"No you don't."

Santana shot down nonchalantly as she walked around Quinn's office, casually snooping through her friends things.

"I don't." Quinn admitted as sighed defeatedly.

"Doesn't that drive you crazy?" Quinn wondered at loud not really expecting an answered.

Santana shrugged without looking at the blonde.

"I mean, I don't even remember a time I ever got really angry at her. How does she do it?" Quinn asked the Latina.

She had always wondered how someone so head strong and quick tempered as Santana can quickly and easily melt by one look from the bubbly blonde.

"My girl is full with awesomeness that I can't explain. And I would introduce anyone to my fist who dare looked at my girl the wrong way." Santana said while continued to meddle with Quinn's things like a child.

"Put that down. It was a gift from Mila Kunis."

Santana raise her eyebrows and turned the item in her hands to further inspect the object. After a moment, she shrugged her shoulders as if she was not impress with it.

"Don't tell me she was trying to get in your pants with an ugly gift like that."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She's involved with someone and she was just thanking me for the great experience she had."

Quinn caught the suggestive look the Santana was giving her.

"I mean, for the magazine. Not with me personally. Oh shut up, S."

Santana smirked. She's enjoying flustered Quinn. Her blonde friend was usually in control with her emotion.

Well except when Rachel was around.

"You know I miss you guys, but can we not have anymore get-togethers? So far they all ended in disasters."

"Fine by me. I'm done hearing you whine. And you're fugly to look at."

Quinn glared at the insult but didn't say anything because her assistant had walked in handing her a bunch a papers to sign.

"Anything?" Quinn asked accepting the papers.

"Sorry, Miss Fabray. She letting it go to voicemail." Emily, her assistant, apologized.

Quinn sighed defeatedly. "Keep trying."

Emily nodded as she started walked back to her desk.

"Oh, and also try Aubrey's number." Quinn called out before Emily could pass the threshold of her office.

"Yes, Miss. Fabray."

"Thanks Emily." Quinn said as she turned her attention back to the brunette in her office.

"Well, Chloe's ignoring all my calls. So I don't know what to do."

"I find this so amusing by the way." Santana said getting bored and sat down opposite of Quinn to admire her nails.

"I mean, she just took the ring off and gave it back to me." Quinn said ignoring what Santana said.

"Who does that? I understand that she's upset with me, but to give back the ring that I gave her the night before? What am I suppose to think about that?" Quinn asked.

"You know I'm hot enough to be in your magazine?" Santana changed the subject after glancing at the many magazines laid out. She was quickly getting tired of the blonde's rant.

"Santana, please focus and help me out here." Quinn said exasperated.

"You really want me help?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

"I'm desperate, so yea."

"I honestly don't know what your dilemma is. You love Chloe, so just go apologize and start being open and honest with her about everything and anything that she wants to know."

Quinn stood still and absorbed Santana's words for a moment.

What was her problem?

The solution was simple enough but there was a weird feeling in her gut that was unexplainable.

With the sudden appearance of Rachel, the brunette has created an unsettling effect in her life that she had made after her.

When Quinn thought about proposing to Chloe everything felt right and she really thought she was ready to make that commitment, but with everything that happen in the last 24 hours, it had her really question and doubt her relationship with Chloe.

Very much of how she felt in high school, she doesn't believe that someone can get over her so easily as how Chloe gave back the ring, like their relationship with nothing. She believes that whatever she did not tell Chloe about her past should not reflected negatively on who she is now and should not have effected their relationship as detrimental as it has.

While Quinn was mulling over her thoughts, she didn't notice Santana on her phone.

"Here, write this down." Santana said snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she searched for a pen and paper on her desk.

"It's the location of Chloe." Santana answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Quinn was shocked.

"I told you Aubrey has major lady boner for me." Santana said smug as she passed her phone to Quinn.

Quinn looked down at the device and was reading the text message conversation between the two girls. After she was done the blonde raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Don't give me that look. It's all one-sided. You know I'll never hurt Britt." Santana said.

Quinn nodded her head. The text conversation was innocent but she didn't even think that the two would ever talk to each other without herself or Chloe. But the seriousness in the brunette's voice erased any suspicion that she was forming in her head.

She quickly wrote down the address.

"Thanks for this, S. I owe you." Quinn said as they both got up and started exiting the blonde's office. She was anxious to see Chloe and try to fix her mistake.

"Whatever." Santana shrugged her off. "Since you're ditching me for lunch, I'm going to see if I can catch Britt on her break."

"Next lunch is on me. Whatever you want to go." Quinn said as the made the way out of the building to go the separate ways.

* * *

Quinn was quickly going through things in head of what to say to Chloe during the cab ride to the address Aubrey sent to Santana. She didn't know exactly where she was going but that really didn't concern her. Chloe's job always required to be at different locations.

When the cab stop she automatically paid the driver before stepping out into the pavement. She immediately spotted the construction area in front of the building that matched the address in her hand.

She stopped and smiled at the busy area. There were stacks of hardwood sheets, various type of wood, dry wall and other materials laying on the sidewalk. She was proud of Chloe and the growth of the company of Chloe Designs. She remembered when Chloe started with smaller jobs. She really made a name for herself in this business.

There were a lot of men working on the site and she recognize Carlos, one of Chloe's main and probably the best contractor that she uses on big jobs like this one. As she was heading towards him to ask him if Chloe was around, she misstepped and caught her heel on something and went forward, hitting metal railing that were both sides of the small steps leading up to the main entrance on her leg.

"Ahh..." She yelped in pain.

Even though her accident that left her legs temporary paralyzed was a little over 10 years ago, her legs sometime still gave her some trouble.

"Miss Fabray!" A worker nearby rushed over to the blonde after hearing her scream in pain.

Rachel is was in the house talking to Carlos when she heard the commotion and ran outside to find the blonde on her steps.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel immediately leaned down to look at the leg Quinn was holding.

Quinn just groaned in pain. She was feeling a lot of pain.

Rachel looked down worrying at the sight. She was a mess when Quinn had her accident and was afraid that the blonde hurt herself enough to paralyzed her leg again.

"Quinn, can feel your legs?" Rachel asked panicky afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, It just hurts." Quinn reassured her quickly.

"We should take you to the hospital." Rachel said rushed. "Carlos, can you carry her and put her in my car?"

"Yea, of course." Carlos immediately went down to pick up the blonde.

"NO!" Quinn hated hospitals.

"Quinn! You need to get this looked at." Rachel tried.

"No. I'm okay. The pain will go away. Just give me a second." Quinn pleaded to Rachel.

"Quinn, stop being stubborn. You could have cause more damaged to your leg. Please lets just get a doctor look at it."

"It's been 10 years, Rachel. My leg has healed perfectly. I just had a regular fall." Quinn still trying to mask the injury.

Rachel didn't believe her.

"Help me up." Quinn looked at Rachel expectingly.

Rachel was still worried. And instead of fulfilling the blonde's request, she turned to the contractor.

"Carlos, lift her up." Rachel commanded.

"Don't you dare touch me, Carlos." Quinn stopped the man in his tracks.

The poor man didn't know what to do. He has meet the blonde plenty of times and had a chance to see and experience the HBIC in full force.

"She's right, Quinn. You need to go to the hospital." Carlos tried to convince her.

Quinn scoffed. There is no way she was going to the hospital. She had successfully avoided the trip for 10 years, there's no way she's ruining it now.

Quinn groan as she grabbed the rails to push herself up.

Rachel quickly stepped forward to help the blonde.

"Are you insane?" Rachel yelled as she quickly got a hold of the blonde's arm to help her steady herself.

"See? I'm fine." Quinn said standing up fully looking down smug at the brunette.

Rachel shook her head as she watch the blonde moving her legs around.

"What's the matter with you?" Rachel pushed the blonde.

"Whoa." Quinn grabbed the rail behind her to help her balance. She was not expecting Rachel to be angry with her.

Carlos and his men decided to walk away from the two girls and get back to work.

"I don't care if it's has been 10 years, you still act like a complete idiot." Rachel ranted frustrated with the blonde stubbornness.

"Rachel, I'm fine. I promise." Quinn said trying to calm the brunette. She was shocked at the tiny brunette's reaction.

"If you won't go to the hospital, can I at least clean the wound?" Rachel asked trying to calm herself down.

Quinn looked down at her leg. She was wearing a dress so she could easy see the blood dripping down her leg.

Quinn sighed.

"Lead the way." Quinn grumbled. It was just a small cut but she learned early on it was useless to argue with the brunette.

Rachel grabbed the blonde's arm to help her up the few steps. Quinn was surprised from the touch of the brunette even though the help was unneeded. She was perfectly fine to walk to the bathroom on her own. Her arm was experiencing a familiar tingle. Quinn gulped and try not to let Rachel notice how much effect she was having on her by a simple touch. She felt like her arm was on fire, she completely forgot about the pain in her leg.

"The bathroom is this way." Rachel said turning right into a hallway.

Quinn looked around the apartment. It was huge. Didn't really have much in it now as it looked like it was demolishing mode right now.

Quinn stepped into the bathroom after Rachel and sat in the small chair in the corner.

Rachel disappeared for a moment, probably to find the first aid kit.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked coming back with the first aid kit in her hands and sat next to the blonde.

"You insisted." Quinn answered confused.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she grabbed the hydrogen peroxide.

"I mean at my apartment." Rachel clarified.

"Oh," Quinn completely forgot about Chloe.

"I was trying to find Chloe." Quinn hissed when Rachel poured the hydrogen peroxide on her wound.

"You just missed her." Rachel said focusing cleaning up the wound.

"Figures." Quinn replied cursing her bad luck.

Rachel finishes and makes eye contact with the blonde.

"There I feel a little better now. Are you sure you're not in any kind of pain?" Rachel asked still worried. "It looks like it might be bruise for a couple of days."

"Trust me, I know my limits."

Rachel gave her a knowing small smile. Quinn never liked to show weakness.

"Is the reason you came related to the fact there is no longer a ring on Chloe's finger?" Rachel asked.

"You noticed that, huh?" Quinn said looking down at the floor.

"That and she look like a complete mess." Rachel said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm more horrible at this engagement thing then Finn is." Quinn said snidely.

"Sorry, habit." She apologized for the jab.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Quinn stood up and Rachel copied her action.

"Look, I came here to talk to Chloe because she's avoiding me and hasn't answered any of my calls. So, since she's not here, I better be going." Quinn said as she moved towards the door.

Rachel nodded her head.

Quinn stopped and looked at Rachel. The whole incident and they way Rachel worried about her, gave her these feelings she hadn't felt in a while.

"I'm sorry about last night." Quinn apologized.

"I understand. You were probably shocked and I know how you react when you're not in control on a situation."

Quinn frowned. Rachel wasn't wrong. Quinn did like control and knowing situation before she walked into it.

"I want to work on being friends. I really missed you Rach. And with Chloe designing your apartment, we're going to be in each others lives. I don't want to have any tension or bad vibes between us."

"I missed you too, Quinn."

Rachel slowly moved forward to close the space between them. Quinn meet her halfway and circle her arms around her.

Quinn sighed in the embrace. She rested her chin on top of Rachel's head like she always did when they were younger. It was familiar. It was nice.

"I should go." Quinn was the first to pull back slightly to look at Rachel.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded slightly disappointed when Quinn pulled back. She was enjoying of being in the blonde's arms once again. "Are you sure you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Quinn smiled.

Rachel nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll always worry about you Quinn." Rachel whispered like she was scared to reveal to herself and Quinn.

At the small revelation, Quinn brought her hands to cupped Rachel face and stared at the women adoringly. She took in every details of her face. When she was younger she would always study the brunette's face trying to memorize every little detail. She couldn't help herself. Some features have change slightly but Rachel still looked beautiful.

Rachel knew what Quinn was doing. She just stood there enjoying the warmth from Quinn's hands.

Quinn leaned her forehead on the brunettes and licked her lips as she starred at Rachel's.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked softly even though she knew the answer and she wanted it as much as Quinn wanted it. She missed those lips on her lips.

"I don't know." Quinn answered honestly.

Quinn rubbed their nose softly against each other before slowly closing the gap.

"Wait, Quinn..." Rachel leaned back a little so their lips didn't meet.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"I know you don't want to hurt Chloe."

Quinn looked down at the ground as Rachel completely removed herself from the blonde to create a safe distance from her.

Quinn didn't want to hurt Chloe. She's hurt her enough already. But Rachel was Rachel. There's history and from seeing her today, Quinn realize there might be some unresolved feelings still there. If she was honest with herself _a lot_ of unresolved feeling. But she could't let herself think like that.

Rachel reached into Quinn's purse that was on the counter and grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?" Quinn watched confused.

"I want you to call me and let me know you got home safe. And you will be going straight home. If I find out otherwise, I will find a way to get you to a hospital." Rachel threaten.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I told you, I'll be fine, Rach."

Rachel ignored her and add her contact information in the blonde's phone before putting the device back where she found it.

"Please, Quinn." Rachel looked at her sternly, leaving no room for an argument.

Quinn relented.

"Fine."

Quinn grabbed her purse and started heading towards the door again.

"She'll forgive you." Rachel said before the blonde left.

Quinn stopped but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm surprise she gave you back the ring. You are quite the charmer Quinn Fabray."

"Well, like you said outside, I could be a complete idiot sometimes."

Rachel laughed and it was music to Quinn's ears. Maybe having Rachel make in her life wasn't so bad.

* * *

Quinn was standing on her balcony outside enjoying the night cool breeze. Every since she moved into this apartment she loved to admire the New York City lights. They reminded her what she had accomplished and to be thankful and not take it for granted.

Every since she was little, she had always dreamed about getting out of Lima. There were times where she thought she would never leave that town and end up being a real estate agent with a boring life.

When she started dating Rachel is when all those doubts faded away. Rachel's passion, ambition and dreams were so inspiring to her.

Before they started dating she found them annoying and she can admit now that she was jealous of Rachel.

But she quickly realized she was so enamored with the brunette's passion and aspiration, she found herself falling in love with her.

Quinn sighed as she rested her hip on the side rail and raised the glass a wine towards her lips for a small sip. She had gone all day not hearing one word from Chloe. In the other hand Quinn raised the engagement ring that Chloe gave back to her.

"Quinnie!"

Surprised by the intruder, Quinn jumped slightly, almost dropping the ring.

She closed her eyes and sighed in relief the metal ring with still in her hands. She then cringed when she heard the sound of glass shattering below her. She slowly open one eyelid to hopefully see no one got hurt. Thankfully the streets were empty and there was barely a soul in sight.

She turned around to face the intruder who was making their way out towards her on the terrace.

"Quinnie, why are you outside? Aren't you cold?" Judy asked her youngest daughter.

"Mom! Why are you here? You scared me to death." Quinn replied passing her mother to step inside her apartment. "How did you even get inside?"

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn whipped her head around to find her sister, Frannie, helping herself in her kitchen.

"Don't tell me you brought your evil spawns with yo..."

"Boo!" Frannie twins screamed out from the other side of the couch as Quinn was walking past.

"Jeez.." Quinn put her hand over her heart. "What is it scare Aunt Quinn today." Quinn said before she pinned both boys down and started tickling them.

"What is everyone doing here?" Quinn asked walking away from the boys to look at both her sister and mother.

"Where's Chloe?" Judy asked her daughter.

Quinn looked upset and didn't say anything and went to her room.

Judy looked at her eldest daughter who also seemed confused by the blonde's demeanor.

Quinn sighed. She was embarrassed to tell her older sister and her mother what had happened. Especially her mother, who has been waiting to plan her youngest daughter wedding. She needed a moment to herself before she told them what was going on.

She retrieve the ring from her pocket and placed it back in the box on her nightstand.

"Quinnie!"

Quinn rolled her eyes when she hears her mother knocking on her door. She stomps over to open the door and brush passed her mother again to pour herself a drink in the kitchen, feeling her mother hot on her heels. She overhears her sister telling the crazy twins to behave. Every single time the twins visited her, they always happened to break something of hers.

"Quinn!" Judy trying to get her daughters attention.

"What is it, mother?" Quinn turned around finally facing her mom.

"What's the matter? Where's Chloe?" Judy asked concerned.

Quinn starred at her mother and bit her lip to stop herself from crying in front of her mother.

"Oh baby," Judy sympathize, knowing that look on her daughters face.

"Did Chloe turn down your proposal?" Frannie asked joining to the girls in the kitchen.

"Frannie!" Judy scolded at Frannie insensitivity.

"What?" Frannie shrugged.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No she didn't say no." Quinn said.

"So my baby girl is finally engaged?!" Judy asked with excitement.

"No." Quinn shot down.

"Okay, I don't understand. Is it different when its two women involved? I'm not getting it." Judy asked confused.

"Did she cheat on you?"

"Frannie, no!" Quinn glared at her older sister.

"Frannie stop. Please Quinn, just explain what happened." Judy asked calmly.

Quinn sighed.

"I proposed and she said yes." Quinn said slowly as she watched her mother and her sister hanging on every word.

"And then I found out that she picked up a client that happens to be my ex-girlfriend in high school. And unbeknownst to me, we all had dinner at Santana and Brittany's house, and things kind of went wrong. So she gave me the ring back." Quinn explained watching the reaction on both girls faces.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Judy asked confused.

"Rachel!?" Frannie gasp in realization.

"Yeah." Quinn confirmed.

"God, you have bad luck, Quinn." Frannie laughed at her sister's unfortunate situation.

She hadn't been around a lot when Quinn was dating Rachel, but those few times when she witness, she never seen her sister that happy and in love. If it wasn't for Quinn's accident and her stupidity, they would probably still be together. She knows that Quinn loves Chloe but there was something more with Rachel that she couldn't explained.

"Frannie, we need to visit Rachel. I haven't seen her in ages." Judy said excitingly.

Quinn rolled her eyes again. When her mother and sister where around, it seem like she does that often. Of course they dismissed her feelings and all they care about is to see Rachel.

She downs her whole glass as she tunes out her mother and sister when she hears something break in her house.

"Frannie, your boys are in my room." Quinn placed her glass on the counter and stomps to her room to assessed the damaged.

"Kyle and Ryan! What did I tell you boys?" Frannie yelled.

Quinn stepped into her room as the boys were running out of it. She can hear her sister getting on to the boys.

She carefully bends down to see a shattered frame of her and Chloe on the floor. They took the took the picture on one of their earlier of many trips of central park. She smiled at the memory.

_"What does your perfect house look like?" Chloe asked._

_Quinn smiled. _

_"Are you testing me out as one of your clients." Quinn asked as she popped a grape in her mouth._

_"No," Chloe shook her head playfully. "I want to know if it's similar to what I want, and if we are a good match."_

_"So your own Cosmo quiz?" Quinn asked._

_"If you want to look at it that way? Just answer the question._

_"Simple. I like things simple but with meaning behind them. I would have a room full of books. I don't want a huge place where we have wasted space. I don't know. I want to feel like home and not a much of nice things just to impress our friends." Quinn thought about how she felt in her home at Lima. Everything was all for show._

_"I like that." Chloe gave Quinn a chaste kiss._

_"So I passed?"_

_"It wasn't a test."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I just want to be with you. To share and compromised things with you. All the clients I had so far, the wife has one room that's all hers and the husband has his space. I don't want to be like that. I want it to be our space. I enjoy hanging out with you, sometimes I think i'm going crazy of how much i'm falling in love with you."_

_Quinn raised her eyebrow in shock. They never said those words to each other. Well technically Chloe didn't say those words but it had the same effect on the blonde._

_Chloe looked at Quinn a little nervous waiting for her reaction. _

_Quinn smiled at the sight. Since she's known the redhead, she has never seen her nervous and she finds it completely adorable._

_Quinn slowly pulls Chloe's face towards her tipping her chin up slightly to press their lips together. It started off slow until Chloe slip her tongue in Quinn's mouth. Quinn groaned as she wanted to take this further but remembered that they were out in public and she needed to stop this before she lost control._

_Quinn pulled back slowly, leaning their forehead together._

_"I'm falling in love with you too." Quinn smiled._

_Chloe lean forward to close the gap again and was unlike their previous heated kiss. It was slow and sensual like they were taking their time to memorize everything about it, the touch, the taste, and basking in the feeling of their revelation to each other._

_The two girls were so involved with one another that they didn't notice their friends, who were late, took a picture of them._

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
